Forbidden Love
by HeAt-StRoKe
Summary: A forbidden love... Two worlds, one hating the other. Dark and light. Both winged, but different colour wings, black and grey. Fang and Max meet accidentally, but it's love at first sight. BUT what about their families? Will they stop the war? NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

Summery:

A forbidden love... Two worlds, one hating the other. Dark and light. Both winged, but different colour wings, black and grey. Fang and Max meet accidentelly, but it's love at first sight. BUT what about their families? Will they stop the war between the two countries, or, will they bury the hatchet?

Chapter 1

I was running, running from my dad, Jeb Ride, who wants to keep me locked in the tower. I refuse to be caged in like a bird. I'm Maximum Ride for Pete's sake, and it doesn't mean just because there's a freaken fued between us and the neighbor-country I should sat locked up like some criminal! I can protect myself, I've got a black belt in judo and who know what else. I'm not an one year old any more, I'm f-king eighteen, and in a year I can move out. (In this country, you can't move out until you're nineteen) So what, we live near the border, I don't care. Let me intodunce myself before I go back to bad mouthing my family. Maximum Ride, eighteen, curly dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, tall, my wings are a dark, dark grey, eventually turning lighter to the end and is pure white at the tips. I'm a tomboy, I like adventure, danger, oh and I don't follow rules, I make them. I'm currently running to my small little hideaway, right next to the border. It's a little stone cottage, it blends into the everiment, it's also right next to the border, it's like floating on the water, but part of the rocky shore, the border is a giant river. In the middle of the river, there's this little island, I always wanted to go there, but some how, just before I go, I get interupted. But today, nothing is stopping me. I took out the little cottage's key and unlocked the little door. Dropping my bag inside before going to the closet for my discuse. I took out some wash out die- for my wings- I don't want the dark winged to recognise me. The dye can wash out with just regular clean water in a minute. Soon my wings were an ash brown, I got dressed in something that's NOT a dress (I'm forced to wear it) and locked the door behind me again. I unfurled my wings and took a running start before jumping into tha air. It felt good to be in the air, best way to travel.

I landed on the island, it's full of amazing plant tipes and odd coloured rocks. In the middle of the forest, there's this beautiful flower. The little flower is surrounded be sharp rocks, easy. Flying over it would be a piece of cake, trying to dodge the sharp objects are a challenge. Choice two of course! I started jumping over the rocks and dodging the sharp edges, making my way to the flower...

Fang POV

The stupid Light's. They want to create war again. My mother, Valentia Marrtinez, can't take this. She hates war, that's how my father passed. Why can't they just be normal. Okay, so maybe nobody's normal in this part of the world. I am now currently hiding from everybody on some island in the middle of the border- river. Okay, I'm Fang, I'm tall, 6 foot 2. I have black hair, onixt eyes and I'm pretty quiet, my wings are so black that in the sun, they look purple-ish. I like scaring the hell out of the Light's. We just came back from the Light's palys. We kinda painted some walls black, they freaked... It'ss their own fault, they didn't spot us, so what, we threw brownish mud-stuff on our wings, making it look brown.  
I'm sitting on a rock, hiding from everyone. It's not like I'm scared, it's just I like quietness. I am sitting on a big rock, looking at a flower, a few metres up when I saw someone making their way up. Whoever it was, had waist long dirty blond hair- so I'm guessing it's a girl, and is wearing ripped jeans and a purple tee. She's heading for the flower, I just might beat her.

I started climbing to the flower too, she reached out just before me, my hand surounding hers. She looked up at me suprised. We just stared into each other's eyes, before I broke the ice.  
"Thanks for getting me the flower, I'll be taking it now," I said.  
"Escuse me, I got it first," she argued. She took a step back and slipped, I grabbed her hand, almost going down the gorge myself, but whatever, we got wings, we can fly. "Nice view, huh?" I asked. She glared at me.  
"You should see it from here," she pulled my down, making us both fall. Suprisenly, she didn't open her wings, she took the flower from me and used the rocks for her advantage. "See ya!" she shouted before making her way to the top. I flapped my wings harder to catch up with her. I grabbed the flower out of her hand- this flower thing has turned into a fun game- and flew to the shore. Something- or rathe someone, jumped onto my back. We both fell on the soft, sandy shore. "Are you seriously trying to kill me?" I shouted, flipping us so I was on top, pinning her down, she was clutching the flower in one of her hands. "Get off of me," she squirmed. She kicked me in the stomach, I grabbed the hand with the flower in it and pulled her with me when I fell backwards. She dropped the flower and we both fell into the water, rolling in deeper. No big, we have gills- it comes with the wings. She laughed under water, but she froze when we stopped rolling deeper. She started swimming to shore, fast. Her wings started losing their brown colour, she's a Light! That's why she swam away, she saw that I was a Dark. I started swimming to the shore too. "Wait!" I shouted, trying to stop her, but to no avial (haha I used a very fancy word I just found out about today!). I picked up the flower and started going after. Why, I don't know. We're enemies since birth. She flew to a little stone cottage- you can barely see it- and opened the door, slamming the door behind her. Only to storm out, minutes later, in a lime green dress with brown twig-like shapes on it. She locked the door, hanged the key around her neck on a small chain. I can't go onto the Light's property in the middle of the day, it'll be my death wish, but there's something about her, something different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Max POV_

WTF? I am so dead, Dad's gonna kill me! Wait no, he's gonna kill me, then bring me back to life and put me in a cage, like he keeps threathening to do if I don't stop leaving the palace. I am so f-king dead! Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. At least I'm wearing a dress this time, so he won't think I was doing something bad. I started walking back home, I can feel him watching me, it feels weird and awkwards and uncomfortable. "Yo Max, what ya doing here, you should be at the palace. Jeb's looking for you, he's angry," Sam, one of the many people who irks me, said, taking me by the arm and start pulling my towards the palace. "Any way, did you perhaps she a Dark? His name is Fang, the prince. He's been making ruckus back home. He's got this little scar on his lip and he's all darkish, black clothes, black hair, onyx eyes," Sam asked. GASP! That's the dude! The dude who I just spended half an hour on, play-fighting over a flower, he got a little scar on his lip. He fits Sam's description! Should I rat him out? Naw...  
"Yes Sam, I waste all my precious time doing your job!" I snapped sarcasticly. Sam growled at me before pushing me into a car. Just because we can fly doesn't mean we can't drive... I looked back at Fang one last time- that was probably the last of him.

"Maximum Ride, how many times do I how many times do I have to tell you to stay inside of the palace?" Jeb, my dad, shouted at me. "A few," I shrugged. Jeb started turning a weird shade of purple.  
"This, Maximum, is your last warning! If you go out of the palace again, without my permission, you will be locked up in the tower!" he shouted.  
"Ooh, the tower, AKA my room, a balcony, a bed, a bathroom, a mini fridge- everything I need to survive!" I taunted him, risky, but worth it.  
"Maximum, you'll be chained the the floor," Jeb hissed. "Dismiss," he snapped, sending me out of his office.

He can't do that, can he? He can't chain me to the floor, isn't that like illeagle? It is! I swear, I'll rather kill myself than being chained! I mean, I have something to live for, and I'm gonna live my life and nothing's gonna stop me, except like, if I enter depression, like that'll ever happen! I'm perfect, non-irkable, super awesome and a very like-able person. I just don't have enough room to let my awesomeness flow around. NOT MY FAULT! I slowly made my way to my room. I sat down on the chair on the balcony, it's an egg-shaped chair, it's very comfortable and my favourite chair ever. I just stared at the sun, it's setting and really pretty.

I pulled my guitar onto my lap, it's a dark wood with my name grafted on the bow, beyond awesome. I started strumming a few chords. What? I'm practising for tonight's party. My friends, Angel and Ella and JJ, are forcing me to go, and since we're in a band and they have a gig for the party, I have to go. I'm the singer for the band and the guitar palyer, Angel plays the keyboard with awesome effects, like the sound of other cool wickedly awesome sounds, Ella plays the violen- when needed- and the bass guitar and JJ plays the drums. Angel and JJ are kinda back up singers, but they don't really like singing. Any way this party is formalish and you have to wear a mask and a long dress, it's a masked-ball- I just call it a party so I won't gag every five minutes.

I wrote a song a few days ago, it's not about much, just what I would see if I actually had a BF- Ella insisted. I do NOT need a boyfriend to make myself happy, not now, not ever! "MAX! We have to get you ready! The thing is in two hours! Luckily everyone is ready, we just have to get dressed. Now go take a shower!" Ella yanked me up and pushed me to the bathroom. After I showered and washed my hair, I was handed a gown, it sucks that we have to wear it cause my dad thinks it unacceptable that women do anything but being delicate, pssht! Moron, believe me, I'm like the only one that's unhappy about it! It's a slik dress, mostly plain, a sky blue, going down to my knee, my shoes is flats, a slightly darker shade of blue, and my hair's gonna be loose. My mask is the same shade of blue as my shoes and there's a blue feather on the point. My back is covered by a dark blue jacket- I don't like people looking at my wings.

Angel got a very frilly and very pink dress on, same lenght, but the dress is like a turtle neck and there's little pink roses every where stitched onto her dress. Her hair's gonna be braided with flowers and small pink feathers in between, done by JJ. She has two inch high heels, pink of course, and her mask is just a plain pink. Ella is wearing a frilly, lime green dress with a black jacket and black high heels, her mask is a black-glittery mess, well to me, and her hair is tied into a bun. JJ got a golden brown, long sleeve dress with brown boots, the dress is made from four different layers. Her mask is made from a copperish coloured stretchy material and her brown hair is tied into a pony tail.

"It sucks to wear gowns!" I complained. Ella rolled her eyes before glaring. "Okay, so since we still got twenty minutes before we have to go up, let's go through the songs," I suggested. "Four songs, Make it shine, Breakaway, If I had you and So close. Everybody unhappy?" I asked. **(AN: Make it shine- Nickelodeon's Victorious. Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson, If I had you- Adam Lambert, So close- Jon McLaughlin)**  
"Question!" Angel called out. I nodded at her. "What if we swap So close and If I had you?" she asked.  
"Okay, that'll work, it gives me enough time to get dressed for If I had you," I said.  
"What?" Ella shrieked. "You're not gonna change!" she shouted. I sighed.  
"So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather. And I'm doing me up with a black color liner," I said the first few lyrics of If I had you.  
"Just put on some black eyeliner and a leather jacket," she smiled evilly. "Naw, I already packed in some clothes," I smirked patting my sling bag. Ella glared at me before giving in. "I'm guessing you guys are not changing?" They shook their heads. Their lost. "You'll just look funny in dresses," I mocked them.  
"You packed some in for us too, didn't you?" JJ asked, smiling. I nodded. "Okay, let's get dressed!" she said.  
"Don't look so down, Els. We can still wear the gowns," Angel said. Ella sighed before grabbing the leggings, demin skirt, tee-shirt and leather jacket I packed for her, muttering angerly.

I glanced at the people from behind the curtain, before smiling at A.O.K. (that's our band's name, before you ask, it doesn't stand for anything) and giving them a thumb's up. Ella and Angel is wearing checked leggings and skirts different, diff- it's what they usually wear when they're not wearing a dress- and a spotted white tee with a leather jacket. JJ is wearing a knee high jean with a purple drees-shirt and a leather jacket. I'm wearing black jeans with a dark grey tee-shirt and a leather jacket. We like leather, okay, and it kinda fits with the last song we're playing. "Guys, we're on in five minutes!" JJ took deep breaths. "Okay, I'm ready!" I put on a little mike, one of those you just clip on and started opening the curtains. The people clapped hands. "Hi everyone!" JJ shouted from behind me. "We're gonna do a few songs tonight before the next band come up!" Ella added.  
"Enjoy it and have fun!" Angel called. The music started and I started singing.

_"Here I am Once again Feeling lost but now and then I breathe it in To let it go And you don't know Where you are now What it would come to If only somebody could hear When you figure out how You're lost in the moment You disappear_

_(Chorus)_  
_You don't have to be afraid To put your dreams in action You're never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me When it turns out right Cause you know that if your live in Your imagination Tomorrow you'll Be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me When I make it shine_

_Reaching high feeling low I'm holding on and letting go I like to shine I'll shine for you And it's time to Show the world how It's a little bit closer As long as I'm ready to go All we have is right now As long as you feel it inside you know_

_(Chorus)_  
_You don't have to be afraid To put your dream in action Your never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in Your imagination Tomorrow you'll Be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me When I make it shine_

_Everyone can tell you how It's all been said and done That harder times can change your mind And make you wanna run But you want it And you need it Like you need to breathe the air If they doubt you Just believe it That's enough to get you there_

_(Chorus)_  
_You don't have to be afraid To put your dream in action Your never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me When it turns out right Cause you know that if you live in Your imagination Tomorrow you'll Be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me When I make it SHINE!"_

Everyone clapped. That went better than I thought it would. Everyone were looking at us weirdly because we weren't wearing dresses, their loss. "Okay, cheer if you want another," Ella shouted, little overboard control freak. Some cheered, some just clapped, like I said, not my problem if they got no taste in music. "Hit it Max!" JJ called.  
"Okay people, I wrote this one myself, knock yourself out," I said into the mikrophone.

_"Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out But when I'd try to speak out Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here So I pray I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I loved I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train Travel on a jet plane, far away And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun I won't forget all the ones that I loved I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging 'round revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but Gotta keep moving on, moving on Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway."_

This time more people clapped and cheered. "Glad to see you people actually enjoyed yourself this time. We're gonna take a five minute break before we go slow," I said. Backstage, we all drank water and ate a little snack. "Max, you were awesome!" Angel squealed.  
"Thanks, everyone was," I said. "But the crowd won't stop staring at us," I added.  
"It's the clothes, my dear Maxi," Ella sighed. "Soon, we'll blend in," she muttered to herself.  
"I wonder why they liked Breakaway more than Make it shine, both is good, but still," JJ looked confused.  
"They liked the thought of Max going away," Angel said sadly- have I mentioned she can read minds? Well, she can.  
"That's so mean!" Ella gasped, before adding. "But Max, you are always hinting that you're gonna run away from this 'hellhole' as you call our little town."  
"I couldn't care less about them," I said, before putting my mike on again. "Let's go." Back on stage, I took out my normal, cordless guitar- non-electric- to play the slow song. Angel went to the keyboard- adjusting the sound so it'll sound like a normal piano and Ella took out the violen, JJ took her normal spot behind the drums. "Okay people, grab a partner, we're taking it slow," I smiled slightly as everybody grabbed a partner.

_"You're in my arms And all the world is calm The music playing on for only two So close together And when I'm with you So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by Romantic dreams will stop So I bid mine goodbye and never knew So close was waiting, waiting here with you And now forever I know All that I wanted to hold you So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end Almost believing this was not pretend And now you're beside me and look how far we've come So far we are so close_

_How could I face the faceless days If I should lose you now?_  
_We're so close To reaching that famous happy end And almost believing this was not pretend Let's go on dreaming for we know we are So close So close And still so far."_

Atleast everybody liked this song. I smiled as everybody stopped dancing and started chatting again. A.O.K. moved to the instruments they need next. I just got my other guitar. "Okay, this is the last song we're gonna do tonight. So enjoy it!" Angel waved at her brother in the crowd while JJ introdunced the last song. The music started and I began to sing.

_"So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather And I'm doing me up with a black color liner And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter All we need in this world is some love There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side,_  
_Baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you If I had you_

_From New York to L.A, getting high rock n' rollin Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis What they need in this world is some love There's a thin line between a wild time and a flat line Baby tonight It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you If I had_

_The flashing of the lights It might feel so good But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_  
_The fashion and the stage It might get me high But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah, if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah, if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)_  
_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)_  
_Yeah, if I had you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you If I had you, you, you."_

Fang POV

Okay, me and my best pals, Iggy and Nudge, sneaked over to a Light's party. We're not aloud to, but since when do we follow rules? Actually, Iggy and Nudge tried to force me to go, but after I met this Max, if I heard correctly, I couldn't get her out of my mind, so now, I'm going with them. We're just lucky it's a masked ball and it's gonna be dark. Nudge helped me cover my little scar so no one would recognise me. Good to go, yup. At this party, I look for her every where, but just when I thought my luck was running out, I saw her on the stage, the band was playing their last song. She was pretty good, at singing and playing guitar. They ended the song and went backstage while everybody cheered. Now to find her again, can't be that hard, she got crazy looking hair- it's very pretty, dirty blond curls. I slowly made my way to the snack table, I saw someone with the same colour and style hair walk towards there in a blue dress. She took a piece of chocolate cake and walked outside to a small garden and sat down on a swing, swinging back and forth while eating her cake.

"Excuse me, Max?" I asked sitting down in the swing next to her. She looked at me startled before nodding slowly. "You sing very good," I said, slowly swinging back and forth too. "Thanks, uhm..." she looked at me, trying to figure out who's behind the black mask.  
"Nick," I said, holding out my hand for her to shake. What? It is my real name, people just call me Fang as a nickname.

"Thanks Nick," she shook my hand. "Not to sound rude, but what the hell are you doing sitting outside with me when the party is inside?" she asked joking.  
"I can ask you the same question, Max," I said.  
"Don't like crowds," Max muttered before eating more cake.  
"Same here," I said. We just sat there in silence. "Dude, do you like cake?" she asked after she was finished with hers. "Sure, you wanna go get some?" I asked, chuckling.  
"No, not really," she stated putting down the paper plate on the floor before going back to swinging. "Then why did you ask?" I'm confused right now. "I was just breaking the ice," Max yawned. "So, I'm guesing your favourite colour is black, I mean, black jeans, black converse, black shirt, mask, ect."  
"And judging from your clothes, it's blue," I smiled. She nodded. "You seem fimiliar," she blurted out after a few minutes. "I'm sure I've seen you some where before, the mask is just blocking the memory," she laughed at herself for some reason. "You wanna go back inside, it's kinda cold?" Max asked. I didn't even notice that we both stopped swinging. "Why not, it's getting cold?" She smiled and we headed back to the party.

Inside, everyone was dancing to a DJ. "You wanna dance?" I asked her, kinda loudly, cause the music is very loud. She nodded, but when we actually started dancing, the music changed. "Grab a partner people, this one is real slow," the DJ said into the mike before changing the song, on a huge TV screen, they were showing how people were dancing in this very crowd. "Oh my gosh, that's Ella," Max laughed softly when the camera person stopped on a dark haired girl. "And Iggy?" I checked again. Yup, it's hard to miss his ugly face- just kidding -haha... Everybody was shouting: "Kiss, kiss kiss, kiss!" It was very funny when Iggy awkwardly leant down and kissed this Ella. Max laughed at Ella's red face.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this," she laughed. "Me either," I muttered sadly. "Iggy has quite a big mouth..."  
"You don't even know Ella," Max snorted. "She can not stop talking, well, she can, but she likes talking," Max added.  
"She sounds fimiliar," I muttered to myself. Nudge is just like her. Before Max could comment, the crowd began screaming again.  
"What poor couple got themselves on the screen now?" she asked before looking at the screen. She cursed under her breath. Okay, if you guessed that it's the couple making out in the bathroom- you guessed wrong... If you guessed that it's the preppy at the door and the poor soul that is with her, wrong again. If you guessed that it's me and Max... Bing, bing, bing, we have a winner! "Uhm... this is awkward," I muttered softly. "No shit sherlock," Max looked down. "ARE YOU GONNA KISS HER OR NOT?" Some random dude shouted out. Max shot him the bird and glared at him- ha ha.  
I slowly leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. The crowd cheered. The song ended shortly after and Max still looked awkward.  
"I guess I'll be going now," I said when Iggy and Nudge signalled me. "Max?" I asked and she smiled slightly. "You forgot this," I said, putting the flower from earlier in her hand and dissapearing, but not before I heard her whisper in confusion. "Fang?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Let me answer a few questions.**

**YES, it is like Gnomio and Juliet, BUT its got some Danny-flare sprinkled all over it- :)**

**This part of the dance- my English teacher inspired me to write it.**

**OKAY, that'll keep everyone happy- I HOPE**

**GUESS WHAT! I read FANG today, I'm TOTALLY pissed at Fang leaving -sob- but all is forgiven, he did it for love -AKA Max.**

**R&R please, no flames!**

**Grazias**

**Danny**

**PS- sorry for all grammar faults- English IS NOT my home language- sadly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long... Exams just began... again... awful... I hate learning...**

**I'll be updating my other stories soon too...**

**So just hang in there!**

**Danny**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

_Max POV_

He was here… He actually came to Light territory. Is he like retarded or something? If someone finds out not only I would be in trouble, but there would be war for sure. Jeb will bury me alive if he finds out and then dance on my grave! Seriously, he would, and he would enjoy every minute of it…

"OMG, Max! The hottest guy ever just kissed you and you don't even know him! Ella, you too! Come on, spill, what's their names?" JJ asked exited.  
"James, but everybody calls him Iggy, he's so nice!" Ella jumped up and down.  
"Max, where did you get the flower? It's beautiful… No way, did Goth Dude give it to you?" Angel asked.  
"Goth Dude will not be mentioned," I replied and started walking to the door. Seriously people, Goth Dude?  
"Max, wait!" JJ, Ella and Angel started running after me.

'_Max, what's wrong?'_ Angel asked my inside of my head- telepathic remember…  
_ 'He's one of them Ange, both of them,'_ I replied to her. JJ grabbed my arm, stopping me.  
"Max, what do you mean?" Angel asked out loud. I pulled everyone into a corner.  
"I mean, Ella's "soul mate" and Goth Dude is… they're Darks!" I hissed. Okay, guess what… Ella fainted falling into JJ's arms. It turned out that me, Angel and JJ flied Ella home. Angel and JJ kept glancing at me.

We decided to have a sleepover at my place. Ella jumped awake, gasping. "Max!" she screamed.  
"What, Ella?" I asked annoyed.  
"I made out with a Dark and I liked it, but even worse… you're the freaking Princess of Light and you kissed Goth Dude," she shuttered.  
"Goth Dude was Fang, Ella I know… what are we gonna do?" I rested my head in my hands and sighed. "I blame global warming," I shouted out. What? Blaming global warming is like a way to express your anger… JJ and Angel started laughing.  
"What? It's kinda funny?" JJ admitted. "I mean, Max, who has never, ever before fallen in love, has been kissed for the first time by the enemy," JJ explained.  
"It's so cute, I mean come on Ella, everybody knows you fall in love easily… But Max is a hard one, her love is practically doomed and it hasn't even started. Her love is doomed!" Angel sighed dramatically.  
"I know I fall in love quite easy, but I really thought this one would be the one," Ella looked sad. "I just want to see him one more time…"  
Am I supposed to feel guilty now? Because I am feeling very guilty…  
"Fine, we'll go look for him tomorrow, after lunch we'll get together at the river cottage," I muttered.  
Ella gave me a giant hug, and a few seconds later it was a giant group hug. "Good night everybody!"

_Fang POV_

I slapped the side of Iggy's head for the seventh time to get his attention. He just won't stop daydreaming of Max's friend, Ella.  
"What now?" he complained.  
"You wanna go the border?" I asked. There's not much going on around here…  
"Okay, sure, fine. Let's go be extreme; I'll race ya as soon as I get some energy…" Iggy sighed standing up and stretching a little. I chuckled and did a U&A and speeded off to the river with Iggy racing me.

_Max POV_

We all sat on the porch of the little riverside cottage. I brought my practice guitar and I was busy strumming a few chords of a song I've been working on.  
"I'm bored," JJ complained, she, Angel and Ella are busy playing go fish. "Have any fives?" she asked.  
"Go fish," Angel and Ella said together. "Does anyone have a three?" Angel asked. JJ sighed and handed over a three.  
"Angel, stop reading minds to get fishes," I glared at her. "You know the rules, you cheated, hand over the packed of fish," I commanded. Angel growled but handed it over unhappily. "Good girl," I said smiling.  
"I repeat: I AM FREAKING BORED!" JJ complained louder this time. "Can we play poker?" she asked smiling slightly.  
"No," I sighed, putting down my guitar and clutching my head in frustration. "I'm going for a fly," I announced. "If you're bored, come along and if you're gonna complain *cough* JJ *cough* I will kill you!" I said. Hesitating, everybody came with me, eventually… We ended up playing tag.  
"Maximum Ride, slow down," Ella laughed, I only went faster, and end up speeding into someone. Oh my freaking hell, I think I might have a concussion.  
"Max," I heard a familiar voice. Fang… "You know you're on Dark-territory?" he asked, his friend, Iggy, was behind him, looking uncomfortable.  
"Technically, we're in the middle of both countries, the river, No one's-land," I corrected him, flying away from him slightly.  
"Why are you here?" Fang asked, clearly annoyed at something. I signaled to Ella and the gang to come over and the pointed at the guy behind Fang.  
"Weird, pyro dude: speak to her; she's driving me nuts. Ella, you have one minute," I flew down to the little cottage.  
Ella and Iggy- if that's even his name… went to the once side to talk. JJ and Angel followed me and sat down to play cards again. Fang just sat down on a rock, in the middle of the river. "Fang, do you know you're on Light-territory?" I mimicked him.  
"Technically, I am on the border, No one's-land," he said, using my information. I growled before going back to what I did before JJ announced she was bored.  
He just sat there, looking at the card game, being annoying.  
"You wanna play?" Angel asked out of the blue. "You know, this little house-thingy is actually on the water, so technically, it's in No one's-land," Angel said, glancing at me and then at him. She must be planning something… H'm…  
"Sure," Fang flew over and sat down on an open chair. Grrr… Angel handed him a hand of cards and they continued playing.  
"Does anyone have any fours?" JJ asked. She had to go fish; again…  
"Does anyone have a queen?" Angel asked. Fang handed her two queens. I secretly looked over her shoulder; she only had one queen except for the two Fang gave her, but two eights… CHEATER!  
"Angel, what did I say about cheating?" I asked, not even bothering to look up.  
"It'll get me nowhere in life if I end up sitting on the street eating stolen food from the can like a freaken hobo and I might even up in prison for more than a few years. And if I ever do it again, you'll either slap me silly or drown me or torture me in so many ways that your head hurts…" Angel sighed.  
"I never said that, I said if you do it you have to hand over the packet of fish," I said, raising my eyebrow in amusement.  
"You were thinking it," Angel muttered. Okay, I admit, I was thinking it.  
"Violent people you get now a days, huh Fang?" JJ shook her head.  
"Kinda," Fang said, smiling slightly looking at me. I coughed before putting down my guitar.  
"I'm going to get Ella know," I said standing up and doing a U&A. I found Ella and Iggy literally sitting in a tree making out. I sneaked up to behind them and then said rather loudly. "I gave you a minute to talk and you two waste the talking time…" I said in a disappointing voice. They jumped apart and Ella began blushing like crazy, even Iggy looked a little embarrass. "Now, shoo, go on, go away. You annoy me," I said shooing them away. They flew away in shame. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
Okay, I'm finish with my laughing. I followed while trying not to burst out laughing, again.  
"Okay, you and you," I said pointing at Fang and Iggy. "Go away, you're annoying me," I said, strumming my guitar.  
"Well, I am really sorry that I'm not polite with people that annoy me so greatly," I faked a smile and closed my eyes while continuing strumming.  
"Well, bye," they left. Thank goodness, if they're caught with us, we'll be in deep shit.  
"Thanks for doing this for me, Max," Ella said giving me a hug. "I really needed it…" she added. JJ, Angel and Ella just went on with their card game… I sighed while shaking my head. I've got a feeling that Ella's gonna make this a regular thing…

* * *

**R&R please! There'll be cookies! :) :) :) :)**


	4. Dun dun dun! CHAPTER 4

**Chapter 4**

"Maximum, I have arranged a small dinner for you and your fiancé tomorrow – you know Dylan Watson? He has agreed to marry you," Jeb announced that night.  
"What the f-k are you talking about? I never agreed to marry the idiot! I said, and I quote: 'I will have ONE dinner with the guy, BUT that is it! I WILL NOT waste my extremely precious time on an IDIOT who wants to change how I am!' Unquote," I shouted at Jeb.  
"Maximum Ride, don't be like this! He is a nice young man; he'll manage to protect you and your delicateness…" Jeb said.  
"I am not delicate!" I shouted. "I doubt if I'll ever be delicate!" I stormed out of the room, obviously upset. I locked my room's door and texted to Ella and Angel to get their butts over here. Ten minutes later, they arrived with a lot of comfort-food.

"What's wrong Max?" Angel asked, handing me a cookie.  
"I need to get away from here, tonight still. I can't be here tomorrow morning," I said, stuffing my face with about seven cookies.  
"Why?" Ella asked, handing me another cookie.  
"I'm engaged…" I muttered, jumping on my bed, hugging my pillow. Angel sat down next to me, and Ella looked shocked. "I just need to get away from here…"  
"You can't leave us, we'll miss you," Ella said, her eyes were shiny with tears.  
"I can't marry Dylan, he's an ass," I said, taking yet another cookie. "I think I'll move into my hut until I get something more permanent," I added.  
"You better start packing, we'll help," Angel said, before she pulled out a suitcase. Ella started throwing some of my clothes in it. Angel closed my suitcase and Ella handed me my guitar. "Max, if you're planning on leaving, you should do it now, before it's completely dark," Angel said, looking at me with sad eyes.  
"We'll bring you some chocolate chip cookies tomorrow," Ella said, hugging me.  
"Tell JJ I say hi," I said before jumping out the window and heading to my little cottage.

I arrived just before dark at my little cottage. Luckily, I always had enough supplies to last me a week or so here. Have I told anyone how it looked inside…? Well, there's a small kitchen, small living room that is literally just a couch and a TV, a miniature bathroom, and then there's a small room with the closet in with all my disguises, and my bed. The walls were empty except for one picture in my room. It's a picture of me at age eight, my mom and Jeb. My mom disappeared when I was ten and I think this is the only pic we have where we all have our wings out. Have I mentioned that I'm the only Light that has dark grey and white wings…? It's either just white or light grey or both. But I have dark grey wings with only a little white. Anyway, Jeb's wings are pure white with light grey tips. Mom's wings were a little blurry on the picture, but they look like a greyish color. She never really took out her wings…

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. The sound of the river flowing was calming, and rather quickly, I was sound asleep…

_**-Page-Break-**_

A knock on the door woke me up the next morning. In an oversized t-shirt and short shorts – my jammies, (ha, ha) I made my way to the door and looked throw the peep-hole. It was Ella, JJ, Angel, Angel's twin bro, Gazzy, and three other people. I opened the door and let them in.  
"Max, we found them flying around in No one's-land. Ella invited them," Angel said as she hopped inside.  
"Whatever, did you bring the cookies?" I asked, still freaking tired.  
"A big bag," JJ smiled. "Chocolate chip…"  
"And, you brought me my cookies… I couldn't be happier…" I muttered with my mouth already full of cookie. "What're they doing here?" I asked glaring at Fang and Iggy.  
"Oh, hey, I'm Nudge… I'm friends with Iggy and Fang. You are so pretty… Ella and JJ and Angel and Gazzy are so nice… Iggy's taking Gazzy to a dump-site where they can blow stuff up later… we're thinking of having a picnic there. I love picnics, especially when there are marshmallows – don't you love marshmallows? ZOMG! You and Fang would make such a perfect couple, just like Iggy and Ella would be… Gazzy and JJ would be too – oh yeah, I forgot they were already daring – well, they are a cute couple. Oh my word, I know the perfect guy for Angel, he's so…" Iggy covered her mouth with his hand.  
I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Only thing I could think of saying was…  
"I'm sorry, but did she even breathe?" I asked shocked.  
"Yeah, we're working on her," Iggy said, taking his hand off of Nudge's mouth and putting his arm around Ella's waist. Nudge just smiled at me, blushing.  
"Now, if you don't mind, I still have to get dressed. And since I ran away, I need some time to get ready. Make yourselves at home. Angel – you can get started on the bacon, I'll be back in a few minutes," I said, yawning a little and dumping my cookies on the table.

In my bathroom I used temporary hair dye to dye my hair an auburn color and my wings a dark, dark purple. I used my old contacts that made my eyes look aqua-blue. I got dressed – black skinny jeans and a purple polo shirt and purple converse. I shook my wings to help the dye dry faster. Then I walked to the kitchen to get some bacon. When I entered the kitchen, not only was there pancakes, there was bacon. And Iggy, of all people, was mixing some more pancake-mix, and Fang was frying the bacon. Iggy smiled at me, not mentioning my wings, hair or eyes. Have I mentioned I straightened my hair and cut some bangs – all by myself…? Nudge, Angel, Ella, JJ and Gazzy were all helping themselves with the delicious food. They just nodded and smiled at me. Ella shook her head, smiling at my color choice.  
"Max, I made some pancake mix for you for tomorrow," Iggy said, putting it in my mini-fridge.  
"Thank you," I said, taking a plate and putting four pancakes on my plate. I opened my front door and sat on the porch, with my full fourteen foot wings extended – letting the sun dry it nice and quick. The other's joined me. Nudge was casually chatting to JJ, Angel and Gazzy, while Ella cuddled with Iggy in the corner, every now and then; they shared 'secret' kisses – thinking I didn't notice.  
"Oh Max, Fang's almost done with the bacon, why don't you go help him?" Angel asked. _'He's thinking about you…'_ she told me mentally.  
"I don't want to go help," I sighed. _'You'll get some bacon…'_ Angel added. I glared at Angel until the hunger came over me. "Fine," I grumbled, standing up and walking back inside.

"The bacon is almost done, just hold on," Fang muttered, not even turning around to see who it. He quickly took the last piece of bacon out of the pan and placed it with all the other on a plate. When he turned around, he almost dropped the plate when he saw me. "Oh, it's you Max," he sighed relieved. "You look different," he smiled slightly.  
"Can I have the bacon?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the plate. He nodded, handing me the plate and heading outside, me walking in front of him. Everyone took some bacon and we ate happily.  
"This is the best bacon ever," I sighed, immediately eating some more. Fang smirked at me before continuing to eat his food.

'_He's thinking of you again…'_ Angel's voice filled my head.  
_'I couldn't care less,'_ I thought back.  
_'Do you want to know what he's thinking?'_ Angel asked; I can hear her giggling inside of her head.  
'No, I don't want to…' I replied. LIE – I'm quite curious actually.  
_'Fang thinks you're extremely hot, correction beautiful…'_ Angel said. I started coughing, choking. Angel skipped over to my and slapped my back twice, and hard. I glared at her and nodded thanks.

I cleared my throat and stood up, taking everyone's plates and dumping it in the kitchen. I heard wings flapping and frowned, turning around heading back outside.  
When I got outside, there was no one. I almost called out to them when someone tackled me, back into the house and silently closing the door. The person's hand was covering my mouth and was lying on top of me, making me incapable of moving or making a sound. My wings hurt from the fall, but luckily it wasn't that big of an impact.

"Shhh Max, it's me, there's guards patrolling the area," Fang whispered, so soft I could barely hear him. He took his hand from my mouth slowly.  
"They won't recognize me with…" I started whispering softly, but Fang cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth again. How rude… I mean, I was talking softly; no one would be able to hear me.  
"Shhh…" Fang said. He was still on top of me and he is freaking heavy. After a long ten minutes, they left… How do we know this? We heard Sam's annoying voice shouting to others to leave. Fang's hand is still covering my mouth and he still won't get off of me. Idea! Hie, hie, hie, hie!  
"Eww disgusting, Max!" Fang said, finally taking his hand off of my mouth… Yeah, I licked him. "You did not just lick me? You know I'm gonna take revenge, right?" Fang glared at me, still whispering.  
"They're gone," I whispered too. His face was literally a few inches away from mine.  
"I know," he whispered back.  
"Where're the others?" I asked.  
"Angel heard them coming mentally… she told me to stay. They fled to the dump-site, we have to meet them there," Fang said, his breath tickling my face.  
"Why are we still whispering?" I asked, still not raising my voice. Fang shrugged – somehow… "Can you get off of me, please?" I asked, slightly louder this time.  
"I don't want to… I kind of like this position, don't you?" Fang smirked at me, obviously enjoying it. "Naw, I'm not gonna move…"  
"Fang, get off," I glared at him. I can't even gather enough strength in my arms and hands to shove him off…  
"No, not until I have my revenge," Fang smirked when I started squirming.

Then he leaned down and… he f-king licked my FACE! He licked my face… my face, from my chin to my forehead.  
"…" I was shocked, so shocked I couldn't get any words out, my mouth went open to yell at him, but nothing came out… Then he leaned down again, probably to lick the other side of my face and I squirmed again, trying to get away from him – but since he's pinning me, I can't do much, now can I? But what shocked me was when his one hand came up to my cheek, he stared into my eyes deeply. I could see the small golden flecks in the never ending black/onyx pools (his eyes) – for a moment I just stopped moving, to look in his eyes. His head bent down and he softly kissed my neck, making me gasp and squirm once again. He chuckled at against my skin before slowly making his way to my lips. When he got to my lips, he started nipping at my bottom lip, not actually kissing, just sucking and nipping at it.

"Fang, please," I said, my voice sounding a little high - okay I admit it, it feels good… - when he started trailing kisses down my jawline. Fang stopped and pushed himself up. Then, when he was standing, he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up with so much force that I almost fell back down again. He then smirked at my flushed face (yes, I am blushing, that what usually happen when someone did that to you…) and ruffed up my hair. "What the f-k, Fang?" I asked him, backing away from him slowly. "I'm going to go put a jersey on, and when I come back, we're going to pretend it never happened and we're going to go to the dump-site-thing…" I said, not making eye contact with him at all. This never happened. This never happened. This never happened. I tied my hair into a pony tail and grabbed a jacket. When I avoided eye contact again, Fang pulled me against him once again gently kissed me; soft and gentle enough to let me know all I have to do is pull away… Is it wrong to feel happy?

_Fang POV_

Okay, I admit it, I was only teasing Max a little when I licked her, but sadly, I couldn't control myself. She's just so… so… special? I mean, she's different than other girls, she's extremely beautiful and her skin is _so soft_; and I never really got the chance to kiss her properly, so when she walked past… Max, well, she's special… and she's the enemy… not mine but her dad and my mom is kind of mortal enemies, blah, blah, blah, you get the picture. But you see… I LIKE HER.  
What actually shocked me was when Max kissed back, hesitating a little… but she only responded for a few seconds before she slowly pulled away.

"Oh shit, Fang, I'm so sorry," Max said, almost tripping over her own feet backing away from me too quickly. "I didn't mean to," she added sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, resting her head in her hands. "Shit! If anyone find out, I mean, I'm a royal-Light and you're a royal-Dark… Oh f-k, if my dad finds out… he'll kill you and then he'll kill me," she was muttering to herself, nervously playing with her dyed hair… She looked up at me. "I'm sorry Fang… but would you mind if we pretended nothing ever happened?" Max asked me, her eyes hopeful.  
"Uhm… sure," I half-smiled at her… "Friends still?" I asked, holding out my hand for her to shake. She smiled at me and shook my hand.  
"Aren't we supposed to meet everyone else somewhere?" Max asked.  
"Yeah, let's go," I said. We avoided eye contact, to be honest, we avoided any contact. Soon we were in the air heading to the dumb-site, Max's new purple wings and auburn hair actually looked pretty cool – she looks like a foreigner.  
"Where should we turn?" Max asked. I looked down; making sure it's the right place. Yup, there's that weird rock.  
"Just land here," I replied, diving down towards the rock. Max followed me and landed expertly next to me. Max looked around her, not seeing how I started walking into another direction so I took her arm and gently tugged her. She looked confused at first before releasing I want her to follow.

We ducked under a few trees and turned numerous times before I stopped, making Max run into me. I nudged her to let her know we arrived.  
"Oh my word, this is awesome!" Max said when she spotted the huge open area, only surrounded by rocks and metal.  
Then, just as we started headed to the spot where me, Nudge and Iggy always hang out, a huge explosion went off… Knocking both of us off our feet…

* * *

**Hey y'all**

**Sorry 'bout the wait... But I have some good news! (and some bad)**

**My laptop's working again! (But I lost EVERYTHING! So that's why it took so long)**

**Yup... **

**Anyway... REVIEW or NO UPDATE! (I'm serious)**

**Fly on**

**Danny**

**PS: Check out my FB: Danielle Monroe Cather (Danny) **  
** my email: .com**


End file.
